A pesar del Tiempo
by Countess Ozaki D
Summary: Sherlock regresa después de 3 años, pero las cosas no son como el las esperó. John ha quedado recientemente viudo y no solo eso, el medico ahora tiene un hijo a cuestas. Será Sherlock capaz de volver a John? Una historia sobre el tiempo, el amor y la vida. Participante del reto de "amores y desamores" Johnlock Review?
1. Capitulo I Volviendo a ti

Atención:

Primero chicos (as) gracias por tomar en tiempo en simplemente leer.

**Aclaración: **

Sherlock Holmes, su universo, las novelas, películas y serie de la BBC no me pertenece. Solo lo eh tomado para un escrito sin fines de lucro.

El fanfic participa del reto de **"Amores y Desamores**" del _**foro Im Sherlocked**_, asi que su comentario será muy bienvenido.

**El fic constará de dos capítulos basados en dos conceptos "decepción y lealtad"**

Y bueno ahora sin más el fanfic

A pesar del tiempo

**Capitulo I**

Volviendo a ti

_Después de la tormenta, _

_Siempre llega la calma_

_¿Y la lluvia caerá igual a la tierra?_

Apareció de repente, tal como se había esfumado algunos años antes. El hombre sostuvo la manilla, y se quedo mirando sorprendido a la silueta oscura parada en el umbral de su casa.

Desconcertado, se animo a indagar en la extraña aparición que sus ojos veían. Llovía a cantaros y una brisa traviesa le rozaba la piel. John no necesito verlo dos veces para saber quien era. No lo había olvidado nunca.

La larga sombra permaneció inmóvil junto a la puerta, sus cabellos estilaban tanto como sus ropas, sin embargo la sensación de arraigo reinaba sobre ella aunque a veces pareciera que vacilara.

"Tu no existes" escupió el ex militar tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para volver a hablar "Tú estas muerto" dijo esta vez titubeando, apretando el pomo de la puerta hasta que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos.

-John, los muertos no hablan-

Contestó la imagen avanzando apenas dos pasos más cerca del medico y de la luz que venía desde atrás de la puerta. Fue ahí cuando Watson finalmente pudo reconocer aquellos pozos marinos que lo veían con detenimiento.

-Co…Como es posible- Preguntó el medico aún inmerso en el Shock.

John se negaba a creer que el hombre por el que había sufrido tanto estuviera de pie como si nada en la puerta de su casa.

Después de tres años.

Tres largos años que lo habían cambiado mucho; 1095 días que habían tenido más de una repercusión sobre su vida y sus acciones.

Por que John Watson era un sobreviviente, y después de llorar, maldecir y proferir insultos a todo lo que se le hubiese ocurrido por la perdida de su "mejor amigo", un día simplemente se dio cuenta de que nadie le regresaría a Sherlock.

Quizás fue eso lo que le impulso, en un arranque desesperado a tratar de rehacer su vida.

Y fue ese último recurso el que le hizo buscar a alguien que apaciguara el profundo dolor que habitaba en su pecho.

Y así había sido como María Morstan había llegado a su vida.

Ella era un alma tan sola y destrozada como la suya. Y al conocerse vieron el uno en el otro el salvavidas que necesitaban para evitar el hundimiento.

Entre los dos aprendieron, se arrastraron, gatearon y caminaron de nuevo. Poco a poco John fue olvidando el desconsuelo y la decepción que había sentido cuando la vida le había arrebatado injustamente al ser que más había querido en toda su existencia.

Y poco a poco aprendió a volver a sonreír.

La decisión del matrimonio fue algo acordado más por obligación que por simple gusto. Era un hecho que con el paso del tiempo el medico había adquirido un cariño especial por aquella mujer que ahora lo acompañaba. Maria por su parte se conformaba con eso. Había aprendido a través de la decepción, que John jamás llegaría amarla como lo seguía haciendo del fantasma de ese hombre.

Y ellos, a su manera aprendieron a ser felices.

"Todo ira bien" Solía decirle ella. Cuando lo encontraba mirando el cartón de leche vacía.

Nunca se lo dijo, pero era fácil saber cuando estaba pensando en "el" por que su rostro parecía derrumbarse inequívocamente.

No obstante Maria se conformaba con eso. Con vivir en las sombras y en ese pequeño fragmento del corazón de John que quedaba.

Pero entonces, el sigiloso cáncer abrazo a María, la hizo dormir.

Y ella jamás despertó.

Y John Watson volvió a decepcionarse de la vida.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, el dolor no se sintió tan insoportable. Por que la buena Maria había sido su amiga, su compañera, su confidente pero nunca logro meterse debajo de su piel.

Nunca lo sano de su cojera psicosomática.

Nunca lo hizo sentir la adrenalina que le inyectaba un golpe vital de energía.

Ella estaba bajo tierra, siendo abono para gusanos y el estaba mas muerto que vivo, sobre la tierra. Hasta esa noche en que golpearon a la puerta y el decidió abrirla, para encontrarse con la causa mas brillante de todos sus males; El difunto "Sherlock Holmes"

Watson sintió aflojar y caer su mandíbula, cuando después de un rato su cerebro pareció conectar lo que estaba ocurriendo. El medico lo miró con una mezcla de asombro ira y decepción mientras afirmaba:

-Estas vivo

-Evidentemente- respondió el otro hombre elevando en "u" sus labios

-¡Estas vivo! repitió John eufórico preso de la sorpresa

-John, déjame explicarte…-

Watson comenzó a reír mientras apoyaba una mano en la pared para mantener el equilibrio. El doctor parecía totalmente descolocado y salido de sí. Entonces, de un momento a otro sus cejas se juntaron, su boca se abrió y cerro reafirmando su descubrimiento

-Tú estas vivo- declaró malévolamente pronunciando con tirria palabra por palabra antes de saltar sobre el detective gritando- ¡Tu maldito cabrón, me mentiste!-

-Esto no es como tú piensas yo…- Trató de explicar Sherlock cuando John le soltó un golpe de lleno en la mejilla izquierda, haciéndolo tambalearse unos pasos en reversa.

-John puedo entender que te enfades pero…

-¿Puedes entender?- ¡Oh, si claro, puedes entender!- repitió Watson frenético- ¡Que diablos te pasa Sherlock. la gente normal no muere y revive todos los días!- grito histérico

-Tranquilízate- le pidió Holmes tomando por el hombro al medico, sin embargo este lo rechazo como si el simple toque le hiciera daño- va a estar todo bien- dijo Sherlock recordando las líneas de un mal drama que alguna vez había visto.

-¡No!, ¡No esta ni estará bien!- Gritó John por segunda vez, hecho furia

Sherlock entorno los ojos ante el evidente ataque que estaba teniendo su "blogger" El detective sintió una ola de orgullo atravesarlo al saber que aún podía provocar esas reacciones en el medico.

Watson se cruzó de brazos y se alineo en el portal de su casa, su ceño contraído y mandíbula apretada solo reafirmaban lo enfurecido que estaba.

-John…- dijo Sherlock intentando tranquilizarle

-ya basta Sherlock- susurro cansado. El medico hizo una breve pausa donde por primera vez examino a su amigo. El detective se notaba mucho más delgado que la última vez que lo había visto, sus pómulos sobresalientes daban cuenta de ello. También, Watson reparo en el par de bolsas amoratadas bajo esos ojos profundos. Y esa extraña expresión que pintaba su rostro. Era como si estuviera cansado de un extenso y largo viaje.

Solo entonces el medico pudo sentir un peso hundiéndose en su pecho.

-Muy bien, que es lo que quieres- Preguntó a Holmes

El detective hizo una pausa y se peino los cabellos mojados hacia atrás, dejando ver la totalidad de sus ojos azul intenso.

-Quiero que vuelvas al 221B conmigo- declaro al fin

Aquella petición parecía mentira. Y John tuvo que pellizcarse así mismo para advertir que no se había dormido de nuevo y acabaría despertando en cualquier momento.

El medico permaneció dubitativo, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que había transcurrido una hora desde que Sherlock había regresado, una hora desde que había abierto esa puerta y el genio loco le había pedido volver a su vida antigua en Baker Street.

Parecía una locura.

Y el no sabía si estaba lo suficientemente loco para aceptarla.

-No Sherlock…- suspiró- olvídalo no volveré a ese lugar- dijo el sonando poco convencido

-¿por que no?- pregunto el otro hombre inocentemente echando una mirada sobre el hombro del medico y entendiendo de inmediato - Ahh… por su puesto- se dijo

-Ella esta muerta- se adelantó John al darse cuenta de lo que Sherlock había deducido- Maria ya no volverá y esto es lo que quedo de nuestra familia- dijo haciendo referencia a la casa

Holmes sacudió la cabeza entendiendo el mensaje, el detective exhalo profundo haciendo que una nubecilla de vapor se escabullera de sus labios.

-El cáncer es una enfermedad muy poco noble- expresó el moreno hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su gran abrigo

John no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa sincera por la deducción brillante que acababa de hacer. Ese hombre nunca había dejado de sorprenderle.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó Sherlock al cabo de un rato.

-No-

-¿Por que no John?- cuestiono extrañado

-Solo por que no puedes…

-Vamos, te creía más inteligente que esa respuesta.

-OH esta bien Sherlock- se resigno lanzando un bufido- Tienes que entender que en estos tres años hay cosas que han cambia…

_-¿Papi?-_

John pego un salto al escuchar la voz diminuta que había emergido a sus espaldas.

Su cabeza profirió un _"oh por favor no"_ reiteradamente cuando vio como los ojos del detective se abrían dejando leer la sorpresa impresa en ellos.

Sherlock no se lo había esperado.

El detective dejo caer su atención en la pequeña criatura rubia de ojos azules que ahora estaba escondida entre las piernas de John.

-¿Quien es él papi?- demandó sin dejar de observar al hombre alto

John sonrió con nerviosismo antes de responder a su pequeño.

-Este hombre es Sherlock Holmes cariño-

El niño pareció quedar confundido ya que su padre muchas veces le había hablado de sus aventuras al lado de ese genio loco. Sin embargo, también le había dicho que este estaba muerto.

-¿Esta vivo?- preguntó inseguro como si se tratara de un fantasma

-Así es – respondió Sherlock adelantándose a John

-Tu dijiste que estaba muerto- expresó el niño a su padre, su rostro se notaba confundido

-Bueno, verás amor yo…

-Tu padre pensaba que estaba muerto, por que yo le mentí- Explico Holmes de repente, el niño pareció dudar solo unos segundos antes de aceptar la respuesta como "la verdad".

-Podrías presentarnos- le pidió el detective al medico, inclinándose lo suficiente para quedar a la altura del niño.

John pareció vacilar un poco pero termino cediendo ante la petición

-Este- hizo una pausa- es mi hijo – Scott Watson

-Me llamo William Scott Watson- corrigió a su padre sonriendo muy orgulloso

Sherlock pareció enmudecer por segunda vez. Y John desvió la mirada a algún punto muerto.

El medico sintió avanzar el calor por su cuello y mejillas cuando Holmes contesto:

-Esto es una sorpresa. Tienes mis mismos nombres William

-¿De verdad?

-Si, mi nombre es William Sherlock Scott Holmes- aseveró sonriendo

-¿Es verdad eso papi?-

John se sintió irremediablemente atrapado frente a ese par de ojos azules, que ansiosos esperaban su respuesta.

-Si, es cierto- confesó terminando de ponerse la soga al cuello.

John se paseo incomodo, mientras Sherlock juntaba ambas manos bajo su barbilla meditando, William observaba curioso la actitud de los dos adultos, cuado entonces el detective habló:

-¿Puedo pasar ahora?

El medico pareció tener una lucha interna antes de responder:

-Pero solo un poco.

El genio sonrió ante la simplicidad de la frase, de momento era todo lo que quería. Cruzó la puerta de la casa y se detuvo cuando William se volvió hacia él.

-Te vas a quedar con nosotros- preguntó el menor

-Eso espero – respondió el detective mirando a John a la distancia.

Continuara…

**Notas:**

¿Como estuvo?

Bueno como les comente esto es parte de un desafío, así que tengo que subir el segundo capitulo esta noche, en este caso me base en el concepto de la decepción (que fue el que me toco) muchos estarán pensando de donde salio William pero tranquilos eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo.

De corazón, gracias por leer y comentar.

CoD.


	2. Capitulo II El Comienzo

Atención:

Dedicado a Diora Whiten, Nao y a ti Mon Cher.

**Aclaraciones: **

El fanfic participa del reto de **"Amores y Desamores**" del _**foro Im Sherlocked**_, asi que su comentario será muy bienvenido.

**El fic constará de dos capítulos basados en dos conceptos "Decepción y Lealtad"**

Y bueno ahora sin más el fanfic

A pesar del tiempo

**Capitulo II**

El comienzo

Sherlock se limitó a observar la sala. Su aspecto era humilde y quizás un poco oscuro para ser el hogar de John. A pesar de que estaba todo en orden, fuera de algunos juguetes pertenecientes obviamente a William, la casa parecía estar fría casi dando esa sensación de abandono. Holmes se preguntó como era posible que eso sucediera si era John quien vivía ahí.

El detective procuro desviar sus pensamientos, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que aún no habían hablado con John sobre su reciente "reaparición" y eso le molesto aún más. Holmes se tumbó en el sofá a lo largo meditativo, mientras aguardaba que John hiciera dormir a su hijo.

Por dios, su hijo…

Sherlock intentó imaginar como habían sido esos tres años para el medico. Intuía interiormente que debían representar una sucesión de cambios y hechos desafortunados en su mayoría. Pero a pesar de ello John estaba ahí, de pie. El buen doctor había sabido mantenerse firme frente la adversidad y eso que llamaban el dolor.

El detective se preguntaba que pasaría de ahora en adelante ¿sería capaz John de perdonarlo? Aunque Watson aún no escuchaba sus razones, el solo había mostrado la sorpresa, la ira y algo más que no pudo entender cuando lo había visto en la puerta.

Y Sherlock de cierta forma se sintió decepcionado de esa reacción, por que esperaba algo más, quizás la respuesta que aún no lograba obtener de las sensaciones que había descubierto tener hace un par de años.

-William se ha dormido- anuncio John suavemente mientras regresaba a la sala.

John se detuvo frente al sofá donde Sherlock descansaba. El medico se sintió embelesado con el contraste que lograba la tenue luz en la piel marfil de su amigo. Y de un momento a otro su corazón pareció agitarse.

-Sherlock

-Es adoptado- soltó el con un suspiro- ¿lo sabe?

-Sí- respondió John- William lo sabe, Maria y yo decidimos adoptarlo un año antes que se le declarara el cáncer-explico el medico sentándose en el brazo del sofá.

-Hummm…- suspiró Sherlock cerrando los ojos. Odiaba escuchar el nombre de esa mujer en sus labios. John se levanto y camino hacia la cocina para preparar un poco de té y fue entonces que de un momento a otro parecían haber vuelto hace tres años atrás, en su antiguo piso de Baker Street.

Pero sin embargo aún se podía percibir en el aire la frialdad y tirantez.

-John…- le llamo mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

El medico pareció ignorarlo y llevo ambas tazas a la mesa sentándose en un extremo de esta para comenzar a beber.

Holmes comprendió el mensaje, y se puso de pie deslizándose para tomar asiento al costado de Watson.

-John- insistió Sherlock sin obtener respuesta, parecía que el otro hombre lo estaba evitando

-John, tenemos que hablar- dijo entonces alzándole por el brazo

-No es necesario- le cortó- No quiero escuchar como lo hizo el grandioso Sherlock Holmes para eludir a la muerte- hablo con tono agrio mientras se echaba un bocadillo a la boca.

El detective se quedo viendo la mano derecha de su compañero en ella dos argollas brillaban en su dedo anular.

Sherlock no pudo contener el chasquido involuntario que se le escapo. Ni el sentimiento atávico en sus viseras.

-Tenía que hacerlo, no había otra opción- explico disgustado- tienes que entender que no podía arriesgarme a perder el juego con Moriarty

John soltó una risa amarga mientras aporreaba la taza de té en la superficie de la mesa.

-Por supuesto, como no lo pensé era todo parte de el juego enfermo de ustedes dos- se refirió indignado

-No, no es así John tu estabas en…- El detective se detuvo en seco, por alguna razón no se atrevía a pronunciar esas palabras

-¿yo estaba en que?- demando el medico levantando la voz

-ya no importa- dijo Sherlock bebiéndose de golpe lo que le quedaba de la infusión.

Debía reconocerlo. Había sido iluso cuando pensó que el regresar entre los muertos sería fácil, Mycroft se lo había advertido, pero él con su arrogancia no lo habían tomado en cuenta.

Pero aquí estaba frente a un John totalmente distante y diferente a lo que él recordaba.

Un hombre herido, destrozado y reconstruido con pedazos de recuerdos.

Fue ahí cuando la realidad le golpeo de lleno. Quizás el daño que había sufrido su querido doctor había sido irreparable _"te lloro casi un año"_ le había dicho una vez Molly el día en que vio la invitación al matrimonio con Maria. Aún así, Sherlock se negaba a creer que John lo había olvidado; ¿Donde había quedado la inmensa lealtad que el medico profesaba tenerle?, ¿donde se habían ido las noches en vela corriendo tras los criminales? ¿Donde estaban aquellos momentos íntimos en los que, solo con miradas y roces compartían más de lo que los amantes hacían en la cama?

¿Donde?

Y a pesar de tener una mente brillante, deslumbrante como ninguna otra, no acababa de concebirlo.

¿Donde estaba ese hombre que corría leal y ciegamente a su lado?

-¿Tú quien eres?- le interrumpió la voz marchita de Watson- ¿Por que has venido a mi después de tantos años? ¿Con que derecho regresas después de haberme jodido la vida?- musito con profundo dolor

-Solo estas viendo lo que quieres ver- dijo Sherlock tomándolo por los hombros- tienes que escucharme John –

-¿Para que? ¿Para que me hables de ese juego enfermo que tenías con ese demente?

-John…-

-¡No Sherlock! He tenido suficiente de ti- gimoteo hastiado paseándose por la sala. Se veía miserable.

-¡Lo hice para protegerte!- gritó Sherlock en un arrebato golpeando la pared con el puño -¡Estuve tres jodidos años desbaratando la red de Moriarty solo para protegerte!- confesó con la respiración cortada y la mirada más verdadera que Watson alguna vez podía haber visto en el hombre.

El medico se quedo estupefacto ¿Acaso escucho mal? ¿Lo hizo por el?

¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto?

-Moriarty había puesto una trampa, habían francotiradores apuntándote a ti, a la Señora Hudson y a Lestrade si no saltaba- término de revelar mientras se lamentaba por la sinceridad de su arrebato

John parecía haber enmudecido, no sabía que decir, estaba entumecido e impotente. ¿Realmente podía arriesgarse a creer que Sherlock había echo eso solo pensando en el bien de los demás?

-"los amigos protegen a la gente"- recitó suavemente el detective citando las mismas palabras que el medico le había dicho alguna vez.

Y entonces, el rostro del veterano de guerra se contrajo, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos. Mostrando una aflicción que Holmes no soportaba ver en él.

Todo se había vuelto intensamente claro.

Su muerte fabricada, el duelo, el dolor.

Todo estuvo siempre calculado.

Todo por él.

-No debiste haberlo echo- dijo derrotado – hay muchas personas como yo en este mundo y Sherlock Holmes es sólo uno- explico con algunas lagrimas surcando sus mejillas

-John Watson es el único en el mundo para mí- replico el más joven- no quiero a nadie más-

Hasta ese momento, el buen doctor no se había percatado de que él no era el único que había sido leal en su relación.

-¿Seré perdonado?- dijo haciendo uso de aquella voz profunda, aterciopelada

-No tengo de que perdonarte- respondió en voz baja el medico.

Sherlock se tambaleo un poco antes de dar un paso en dirección al buen doctor. John se sobresalto en su sitio pero no retrocedió. Una sensación parecida a una corriente de aire se abrió paso entre ellos; unos brazos largos titubeantes envolvieron al medico y luego la cercanía de sus corazones corriendo desembocados, antes de una boca ajena que lo demandó por completo.

John respondió al instante besando los labios, las mejillas, enterrando sus dedos en los cabellos rizados. Esbozando una sonrisa diminuta pero aún cariñosa.

-Me alegro que hallas vuelto- confesó

John Watson había vivido muchas experiencias en su vida, pero de todas las más intensas rebozaban en esos tres años. Se convirtió en compañero, padre, marido y viudo.

Pero nunca dejo de ser leal al genio de cabellos alborotados y de ideas locas. Por que su lealtad pertenecía a su alma y esta nunca acepto a la razón.

¿Fin?

Notas:

Son las 2:42 am y acabo de terminar,

Gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a la historia, la verdad estoy pensando en hacer una secuela ¿que opinan?

Sobre lo del hijo de John, lo agregue pensando en darle más profundidad a los sentimientos de Watson, es decir, nombrar a tu hijo con el nombre de tu gran amor, es por algo ¿no?

Un abrazo gigante

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer.

CoD.


End file.
